<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Like A Riot, Setting Off The Sirens by LahraTeigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302224">Living Like A Riot, Setting Off The Sirens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh'>LahraTeigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Beta Lee Jooheon, Beta Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), M/M, Nesting, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Other, Pack Cuddles, Puppy Piles, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their day off, Kihyun and Changkyun were resting on the couch. </p><p>The Betas build a nest, because they want Omega cuddles too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon &amp; Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M &amp; Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M &amp; Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M &amp; Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living Like A Riot, Setting Off The Sirens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun purred, Changkyun had his nose buried in the elder’s chest, as he laid asleep. </p><p>“Ahh, Hyung. Not again!” Hyungwon rushed over to Kihyun’s side.</p><p>“He’s breathing! His nose isn’t covered this time. See.” Kihyun reassured, showing the Beta that their Maknae was indeed still breathing.</p><p>Hyungwon sighed with relief.<br/>
“We need and love him. Don’t kill him.” </p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes.<br/>
“I wouldn’t kill him. He’s only a baby.” The Omega smiled, nudging his nose against Changkyun’s cheek. </p><p>The younger Omega whined tiredly. </p><p>The two older members cooed.</p><p>“What are we looking at?” Jooheon asked as he walked into the room, Minhyuk following behind him. </p><p>Jooheon paused, cooing at the sight.<br/>
“He’s so sleepy!” </p><p>“Shh. You’ll wake him up.” Kihyun scolded. </p><p>Changkyun grunted restlessly, rubbing his face further into Kihyun’s chest. </p><p>The four chuckled. </p><p>“He really likes your scent, Hyung.” Jooheon smiled.</p><p>Kihyun smiled back, releasing his pheromones to settle Changkyun down. </p><p>“He climbs into bed with me and Hyunwoo most nights. Says the mix of our scents helps him to relax.” He laughed.</p><p>“I understand that, the mix of your scents does have a calming effect.” Jooheon mewled, running his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. </p><p>Hyungwon and Minhyuk nodded, agreeing. </p><p>Kihyun giggled. </p><p>“I want Puppy cuddles too...” Hyungwon sighed, looking at the way Changkyun was leaning into Jooheon’s hand. </p><p>“Make a Nest?” Minhyuk asked with big eyes. </p><p>Hyungwon and Jooheon nodded, getting up from their spots to drag out bedding and clothes to the living room.</p><p>Kihyun laughed at the sight. </p><p>“Stay there with him, Hyung. We’ll set up the Nest first.” Jooheon said, laying down several blankets and pillows.</p><p>Hyungwon made a circle around the edge of the Nest with everyone’s clothing. </p><p>He smiled happily to himself as he looked at the finish work. </p><p>“Bring him down here, Ki.” Minhyuk said, helping Kihyun lay the youngest Omega in the Nest. </p><p>Changkyun curled back up to Kihyun once he was laid down. </p><p>“Think we can nap before dinner?” Hyungwon asked with a yawn.</p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes.<br/>
“You were going to anyway.” </p><p>The Beta laughed.<br/>
“Of course I was.” He smiled, curling up in Changkyun’s other side. </p><p>“You really do smell amazing.” He purred happily. </p><p>Everyone laughed. </p><p>It was about an hour later when Hyunwoo and Hoseok got home, walking in the front door, both taking in the sight. </p><p>Their five Pack-Mates all asleep in one big pile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>